Squirrel
|Zombie = |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} Squirrel is one of the 17 hidden mini-games that was released in the game. The goal of this game is to find seven squirrels before the Zombie reaches the player's house. The lawn will be full of Wall-nuts. The Wall-nuts will turn white for one second. One of the Wall-nuts contains a zombie. There are no peashooting plants, instant kills, or Sunflowers, so the player will have to find all the squirrels before the zombie reaches his or her house. Gain access to Squirrel You will need a Cheat Engine to do this. Steps: *Go to ZomBotany and key in 16 in the value bar (Or any other mini-game. Just know the ID address). *Click First Scan. *Then go to Seeing Stars and key in 22 in the value Bar. *Click Next Scan. *When the address appears, change it to 49. **If you have more than one address in the result, repeat the steps until you get one result. Make sure to change the value before the seed selection dialogue appears. Strategies Simply dig out the Wall-nuts from right to left until you find all seven squirrels. When the zombie appears either leave it to eat while you dig or continue digging saving the final Wall-nut on the row with the zombie for last. Alternate strategy Dig out every other Wall-nut so they are only touching diagonally. Then, dig out only the Wall-nuts that are flashing white. One has the zombie, but others have squirrels. Gallery Squirrel Start.jpg|Start of Squirrel. White Wall-nut.jpg|Flashing Wall-nut. Squirrel in Pool.png|Squirrel: Pool. Squirrel Roof.png|Squirrel: Roof. Fog squirrel.png|Squirrel: Fog. Squirrel - I Zombie.png|Squirrel: I Zombie. Squirrel - Night.png|Squirrel: Night. Trivia *Squirrel is the only hidden mini-game in game that is not shown in Limbo Page. *Squirrel and Can You Dig It? are the only mini-games that start with Wall-nuts on the lawn. *The squirrels are under the Wall-nuts when they flash. They will run around under them. They will not run into open spaces or diagonally. Like this, one can trap the squirrels to figure out where they are and are not. The Zombie works the same. *If a Zombie is eating the last Wall-nut on the lawn and the player has only one squirrel to find, he or she can let the zombie continue to eat until it finishes it, and it will die at the same time the Wall-nut disappears. *If the player changes the value of Survival: Roof or Survival: Roof (Hard) to 49, he or she will get a roof version. The Wall-nuts will not get reduced to 15. Instead, they will be planted on the roof. This is the only instance where Wall-nuts are planted directly on the roof. *If the player digs up a Wall-nut with a squirrel in it, it says that he or she found a squirrel, but no squirrel is seen. See also *Canceled mini-games *Wall-nut Category:Mini-games Category:Day mini-games Category:Canceled mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Day Category:Cheats Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Day levels